


Quickie

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: pokemon x and y - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: You and Shauna take a quick stop on your adventure to have a little fun.





	Quickie

[THE FOLLOWING IS A NONPROFIT FAN PROJECT!!! THE AUTHOR DOES NOT CLAIM TO OWN, OR HAVE INVENTED ANY CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS CONTAINED IN THIS WORK!!!]

 

 

WARNING!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!!! ALL CHARACTERS ARE WRITTEN TO BE OVER 18!!!

 

 

"(y/n)! Wh-what are you doing?" Shauna gasps as you pull her away from the rest of the group. Her eyes lock onto yours as you pull her lithe body against you. Watching the petite brunette as she skates along innocently in front of you -- the way her pert round butt flexes with each movement of her long tan legs -- you find yourself unable to control your desire for her any longer.

"Trevor and Tierno are gonna wonder what's taking us so long," she tells you in a worried whisper. She tries to pull you along, but your body is too strong for her petite little frame to budge. After a few seconds of trying in vain to move you, she finally gives in, and leans against your body as she catches her breath. It's then, as she's leaning her head against your chest, looking down at the ground, that she finally realizes why you've stopped her.

"Are you serious?!" she asks with a bewildered look on her face. You can't help but grin awkwardly as she looks down at the tent forming in the front of your trousers. You hear her groan slightly before speaking once again. "I thought we took care of this little problem before we left this morning," she huffs, puffing out her cheeks angrily, and placing her hands on her hips. She obviously intended to look upset, but the whole thing came off way too cute!

Further aroused by the image in front of you, you can't help but reach out and pull her against you once more, sliding a hand down to the small of her back, and lingering there as you watch a furious blush grow across her cute face. You can tell she feels your growing length poking and scraping against her through her tight short shorts by the embarrassed look on her face. You're almost afraid that she's going to tell you off, when suddenly you feel one of her small hands begin to paw at your bulge.

"I guess we have time for a quickie," she says her voice a quiet rasp as her slender fingers begin to massage you through your pants. Her eyes are cut to the side as she tries to hide her embarrassment.

Both relieved and excstatic to hear her response, you place your hands on her shoulders to hold her steady as you bend down to give her a kiss, but she raises a finger and places it on your mouth before your lips can meet.

"But, not here!" she tells you with a commanding tone. You watch her head move rapidly from left to right as she scans the area for someplace private, when finally you spot a smile on her face.

"There," she bounces, pointing to a large oak tree on the side of the road, "that'll do!"

You glance skeptically at the tree, then back at her as you wonder whether the tree will be sufficient for the task you have in mind.

"Come on," she chirps as she begins to tug at your wrist. You stop to voice your concern, but again her shapely bottom seems to entrance you, and you can't help but follow along. You let her guide you around the tree until she's satisfied that no one will spot you, and a devilish smile begins to work its way onto her face as she leans back against its thick trunk.

"Alright, c'mere," she whispers as she pulls you to her by your waist band. You do as she says, and step toward her, but you quickly realize that you probably should have slowed down a little as your still hardening shaft slams into her a bit harder than you intended. You both let out hard gasps as your groins mash into one another. Even through all the layers of clothing between you, you can feel your dick instinctively nestling up between her legs, trying to bury itself inside her.

"Ahhh..." she lets a soft moan escape her lips, her warm, humid breath tickiling your neck as she does so. You react to the sensation the only way you know how, and quickly latch your mouth onto hers. The two of you are attacking each other with wild abandon now, your hands flying across one another's bodies as you furiosly grind your pubic bones into each other.

You sigh into each other's mouths as your tongues dance with one another, her moist lips massaging your own as she hungrily kisses you like a long lost lover. You let your tongue playfully wrestle with hers as you move back and forth between and up and down, one occasionally scraping against the roof of the other's mouth. You stay that way for as long as possible,  but soon you feel your lungs begin to burn with the need for oxygen, and you pull away from each other, breaking the kiss with an obscene popping sound.

Staring down at the tan little minx, you feel an intense churning in your gut. Your legs begin to wobble with need for her as she stares up at you, biting her bottom lip.  That look in her eyes -- a look that tells you she wants you as badly as you wanted her. You think you're about ready to explode, when suddenly you hear a distinct snapping sound.

You look down to see your pants unbuttoned, and her fingers already pulling at your supper. She begins placing a volley of kisses on your neck, then down across your chest as she pulls your pants down to your ankles. At last you feel your full length spring free, and a quiet gasp of admiration escapes the girl as it bobs up and down in front of her.

You watch as she licks her lips lasciviously before carefully grasping it with one of her petite hands. Your body jerks as you feel her skin make contact with your own, but rather than release you, she tightens her grip to keep you still. You surrender control to her, and are rewarded with a long, slow stroke from the tip of your length to the very back. She keeps the slow pace for about half a minute before speeding things up. The sound of her heavy breathing as she jerks you off only serves to arouse you further, and it doesn't take long before you've nearly reached your limit.

Your hips begin to move on their own as you start to fuck her hand, but she senses your impending release, and quickly pulls her hand away, leaving you humping awkwardly at nothing. All you can do is grunt in disapproval at being denied your orgasm. You hear her giggle lightly before standing back up, your cock lightly brushing against the fabric of her shirt as she does so. You begin to wonder why on earth she stopped, but not for long.

As you watch her turn around and brace herself against the tree, you know exactly what she wants you to do. You waist no time in undoing the skimpy short shorts concealing her tight, tan ass, and you feel your heart skip a beat as you slide them down her smooth legs, bringing her puffy, round lips into view.

A light nod from her lets you know that she's ready, and you can't get your self lined up fast enough. The head of your cock is lined up with her luscious pussy lips, then with one final, almost desperate look back, she gives you the go ahead. You don't need to be told twice.

In one powerful movement, you ram your prick all the way inside her up to the base. Several short, but loud moans escape her parted lips, but you quickly lean over her shoulder, and once again place your mouth over hers, effectively muffling the noise.

Satisfied that she's had enough time to adjust, you draw your hips backward, pulling out about halfway before sliding back in again, causing her back to arch as she tries to accommodate your legnth. She continues to moan into your mouth, her lithe frame shuddering beneath you as you pump into her like a man possessed. You start to worry that you may be doing it too hard, but that worry is quickly tossed aside as you feel her pushing her ass out to meet you with each thrust.

You continue like that for few minutes, when when the familiar feeling of impending release begins to return. You feel Shauna reach around, and grab one of your hands, locking her fingers with yours. Suddenly, she lets out a loud, throaty moan as she pulls her face away from yours, and you can tell that she's cumming. Her inner muscles begin to contract and squeeze around you, finally bringing you over the edge as well. With one last, powerful thrust and a feral roar, you slam yourself inside her as far as you can, and empty your hot seed into her waiting uterus. Her pussy walls ripple along your shaft as they squeeze out every last drop of cum, before you finally collapse on top of her, leaving her light frame to support your combined weight.

"Hey...you're pretty heavy, you know?" she says with a giggle, struggling to keep herself from falling to the ground. You chuckle in response, and lightly kiss her on the shoulder before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Seriously?! I can't hold us both like this forever!"

 

 

-End-


End file.
